The world has undergone a digital transformation over the last 10 years wherein technology and mobility have transformed the world and our lives, from both the individual and enterprise perspective, impacting the amount and accessibility of information, as well as how we communicate and collaborate with one another.
At the same time, the Internet of Things (IoT) continues to expand each day, and big data keeps getting bigger, becoming more and more ingrained in our daily lives—whether we're aware of it or not. A closer look at the heart—or brain—of this whole transformation, and it is the data center keeping it all afloat.
However, the ever-increasing reliance on data centers coupled with the future workforce demographic shift facing IT and other industries around the world, makes data centers and data center technologies vulnerable to skill shortage, and they have a lot to take into consideration in order to keep pace. However, by tapping into existing knowledge, connectivity and machine learning, data centers can undergo their own technology transformation to strengthen their future workforce and performance. Embodiments disclosed enable precisely such a technology transformation.